Once Upon A Time
by Yomolly
Summary: It's been a rocky start for Naomi. Lord knows Ninja Mutant Turtles don't make it any easier. From rats to nexus', morphine, makeup and just what is schnecken? Life is about to get interesting. Follow along for this sequel to Tale As Old As Time/Unforgettable. "It's like a cinnamon roll and a doughnut had a baby; on steroids!" "Being a little melodramatic aren't we?"
1. Chapter 1

Naomi slowly cleared the dishes away from the table after breakfast. The guys had already gotten up and were gone, doing their own thing. Naomi sighed, then set the rest of the dishes in the sink to be washed; _Note to self, buy a dishwasher._

She had just finished stacking the wet dishes to dry when she felt something brush by her ankles. Looking down quickly she caught a glimpse of dirty brown fur and a long pinkish gray tail as it disappeared behind the table. Listening carefully she could hear the skittering of clawed paws.

She squinted in thought as she tried to figure out what exactly it was when it hit her; There was a rat in the lair! Well, a _non_ mutated rat anyway.

Now, Naomi wasn't afraid of rats, mice, spiders, bats or snakes. However, her father taught her to have a healthy dose of respect and fear of certain creatures because of the danger they represent. So, yeah, she soooo wasn't messin with that sewer rat if she could help it. Enough stories from her father about how big and just how vicious river and sewer rats could get, and she decided she was definitely NOT dealing with that thing.

She also couldn't let it stay here though. It was probably getting into their food, and rats spread a lot of diseases. Heck, they were responsible for the plague fro crying out loud.

Naomi's protective and obsessive nature was warring with her common sense telling her to _Leave it alone_. She contemplated what to do before settling for the best possible approach.

" **DONNIE** " She screamed. The best approach was to let the pacifistic, problem solver fix it for her.

Leo would delegate the job to Donnie anyway, Raph would probably make a mess while trying to kill the thing and injure himself in the process. Mikey would try to trap it, play with it, and more than likely get bitten. No, the best choice was to go straight to Donnie, with the right combination of common sense, action, and caution to keep anybody from getting hurt.

Yes, she thought, her plan was good. However she didn't expect all the turtles to come flying down the stairs frantically at her call with worried faces and calls of "Are you okay?" "What's going on?" "What happened?" and "Who do I need to punch?"

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" She called till she got their attention. "Everything's alright."

They all let out a breath at her frank admission. "But, I called for Donnie. What are the rest of you doin down here?"

Mikey answered, "When you screamed you scared us, we thought you were hurt."

"Sorry bout that, but I'm fine." Naomi shook her head.

Raph piped up next. "Then what was that about, I flew down 'ere so fast I nearly left ma shell upstairs."

Naomi tried to keep a straight face, but failed. She snorted at the mental image she conjured- a cartoon Raph suddenly taking off leaving nothing but a cloud of dust and, when the dust clears, his shell behind.

Naomi sobered as she remembered why she called Donnie. "No, come here." She led them around the table in the kitchen and down into the living room.

"There's a rat in the living room." She gestured with her open hand towards the area in which she saw the creature skitter off towards, looking at the brothers while she spoke.

" _Really_?" At Leo's sarcastic comment Nay turned to look where he had his gaze set.

"Uhh..." Naomi was tongue tied and red faced as she found her arm gesturing to Master Splinter, who had just come out of his room to see what the commotion was.

Mikey leaned in to whisper. "Not that it isn't funny Nay, but we try not to joke about Master Splinter."

"I'm _not_ joking I..." Her answer died on her tongue from embarrassment as she took in the looks she was getting. Between pity from three of the brothers and amusement from Raph and Splinter, neither helped her situation.

"My apologies Splinter, I didn't mean..." Splinter held up a paw.

"It is all right my dear. I am always welcome to a good joke, however my meditation was interrupted and I wish to get back to it, if there is nothing that is the matter than I shall proceed."

"Hai Splinter." In living with the turtles Naomi's knowledge of languages had expanded, and she found using simple Japanese words seemed more respecting. She wanted to make up for her embarrassment from earlier.

Naomi watched with a sigh as the mutant family dispersed. It took her till she saw the last shell disappear before she remembered that she still had a rat problem on her hands.

"Scrap."

* * *

Naomi finished wiping off the desk the TV screens were sitting on. She didn't know how often the guys tidied the lair, but if the 1/2 inch collection of dust on almost everything was anything to go by, she'd say not very.

She had finished drying the dishes, cleaning the kitchen, sweeping the floors, straightening the living room, and organizing the DVDs that were left strewn out from last week's movie-a-thon. If she had to wager, she'd bet there was still popcorn in the cushions of the couch too. Naomi blew out a breath and went back to the kitchen to retrieve the vacuum from the broom closet by the pantry.

She applied the hose attachment and bent to work. When she spied what the underside of the couch had she held back any noise she might have made. For low and behold hiding beneath the couch gnawing on the old popcorn was...the RAT!

Naomi's eyes widened, _Frag! That rat is huge!_. She backed up slowly and, as quietly as she could, ran to the kitchen to retrieve the long leather gloves she knew Donnie kept under the sink. Her bare feet padded silently against the stone floor of the lair as she made her way back to the couch. She slid on to her stomach and peered back underneath the large piece of furniture. Sure enough, the rat had its back turned as it continued to eat away at the stale leftovers.

She reached in carefully slow, and just as her hand was about to touch it, she surged with speed she hadn't used since playing the hand game with her brothers, and grabbed the vermin in a firm unyielding grip. The critter squeaked pitifully in protest.

"Calm down, I ain't gonna kill ya. Just forcefully relocate." She said as she swiftly carried the thing out of the lair and deep into the sewers. Nay was grateful that Mikey taught her the paths to and from her home and stores, she had them all memorized now.

Slowing to a stop she figured this was as good a place as any. She lowered her hand toward the ground and slowly released her grip. However she didn't let go fast enough.

"Son of a GLITCH! AH, Primus that hurts!" Naomi flung the rat off of her and glared at it as it scurried away. "Yeah, you better run, fraggin Pit-spawn."

She ripped the glove on her right hand off and took in the damage. Well, she definitely needed stitches, the stupid rodent bit through the glove and rather deep into the flesh between her thumb and first finger. One look and she hightailed it back to the lair.

Upon entering she made a beeline for the sink in the kitchen and made a mental list of everything she needed to stop the bleeding and patch herself up. She ran cold water over it, mostly to wash the blood away, the cold helping to slow the blood flow down.

Naomi grabbed the roll of paper towels and managed to rip off a few pieces with one hand. She quickly staunched the blood still flowing from the wound. Needing both hands she grabbed the duct tape she kept under the sink and wrapped her hand tightly, the paper towel acting as a substitute bandage under the tape.

Naomi then made her way to the bathroom to grab the med-kit she knew Raph hid behind the sink cabinet.

* * *

Leo swiped a damp towel across his face, being part turtle meant they didn't sweat but rather dried out if they weren't careful. With his personal workout completed he decided to see if Nay needed help with anything. He smiled as he thought about her, especially the memory of her letting him comb through her hair. He was surprised, and honored that she let him care for it.

Leo loved the way it felt, it was so soft, and her scent as it wafted up towards him, like lilacs an... _copper_?

Leo stopped and sniffed once more, that was the unmistakable metallic smell of blood. He followed the scent to the upstairs bathroom, worry creasing his brow as he recognized whose scent was mingled with the blood.

He knocked on the door. "Nay, you okay in there? Is everything alright?"

* * *

Naomi quickly flipped opened the first aid kit and pulled out what she needed.

"Anesthetic, check. Ibuprofen, check. Alcohol wipes, check. Gauze, check. Sterile needle and thread, check and, there. Adhesive medical tape, check." Naomi carefully unwrapped her hand, mindful of the paper towel sticking to it from the drying blood.

"Good, blood flow minimum." She narrated to herself. "Now swab; this is gonna hurt." She wiped at the wound with the alcohol swab, biting her lip at the sting.

Naomi then picked up the local anesthetic cream and rubbed it into her hand, from half way up her finger, down and then half way up her thumb. She wanted the whole area numb.

She waited a minute or two till she felt the pain ebb before threading the needle. She was one stitch into her task when she heard someone knock at the door.

"Nay, you okay in there? Is everything alright?" _Scrap!_ That was Leo.

"Yeah, I'm fine." It wasn't technically a lie. She was fine, she had everything she needed and everything else under control. It just depended on your definition of _Fine_.

"You sure? Do you need help with anything?" She could hear the worry in his voice, and it made her stomach drop with guilt.

She answered as she finished her hand up and tied off the thread. "Nope, I'm good. Thank you for asking though."

* * *

Leo wasn't sure what to do. On one hand he could just bust in to see if anything was wrong, however that would have been rude and she insisted she was fine. He knew something was wrong though from the clench of his gut and the smell of alcohol and blood coming from behind that door. But listening to her she _sounded_ fine, like nothing really was wrong.

Leo decided to play the patience card, and simply sat on the couch to wait for her to get out.

* * *

Naomi slowly put everything away before contemplating the proper dosage of ibuprofen to take. She turned the bottle over and read through the information, or would have, had the backside of the info sticker not been blacked out with a marker.

"Okay, if two takes care of a severe headache, and three takes care of my wrist when the barometric pressure drops. Let's see, with the anesthetic starting to wear off, I'd say this is about a...three tablet worthy injury. Nice goin Babs, of all the stupid injuries you've ever had..." She mumbled angrily to herself while she managed to pop three pills into her left hand. Naomi replaced the kit before heading downstairs to get a glass of water.

She ignored Leo sitting on the couch and headed straight for the kitchen. Unbeknownst to her however, Leo had gotten up and followed her. Obliviously she got down an old plastic cup and filled it with some water before quickly popping the pills in her mouth, and downing the cups contents.

"Hey." Naomi jumped before turning her head, keeping her hand hidden in front of her body, to look at Leo.

"Primus, I know you're a ninja but, geese don't sneak up on me like that!" She scowled, his face my have been straight but she could an amused look in his eye.

"My apologies." Naomi waved him off with her good hand and turned to find something to do, so he wouldn't become suspicious as to why she hadn't turned around. She quickly picked the dish rag up out of the sink and began washing her glass. Careful as to not get her bandages wet.

"You know you don't have to clean after us. We take turns doing dishes and cleaning, there's no reason for you to do it." Naomi half listened to Leo as she bit her lip from the pain coursing through her hand. The adrenaline and anesthetic had just finished wearing off and, she looked at the clock, she still had 28 minutes before the ibuprofen would kick in.

"I know, but it's the least I could do. Besides, it makes me feel useful. I'm used to busy days and heavy schedules, to go from that to barely doing anything all day is a transition that drives me crazy every time I have to go through it. So it truly is my pleasure." She silently hoped he didn't notice that she was washing her cup for the third time now. _Please go away, please go away_.

Leo narrowed his eyes at her back. "Alright, well, let me know if you need anything. I would be more than happy to assist you in any way I possibly can." She turned and watched him bow slightly before leaving.

"Thank you God." She whispered looking up. Quickly putting the glass aside to dry she hightailed it to her new room to hide out for awhile. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide this from the guys for very long. She was just hoping for long enough so she wouldn't worry them more than necessary. She was already a guest in there home, someone they didn't even have to take in. It wouldn't be fair if they had to kiss her boo boo's too. She was a big girl who had been treating nearly every wound she'd ever sustained since the age of 5. She could handle this.

* * *

As Naomi waited, counting down the minutes for the ibuprofen to kick in, she decided to do some doodling in her sketch book. She wasn't the best artist, but a good doodle always made her feel better.

With her dominant hand wrapped tightly she went for a picture she to color, and began filling in the biggest slots using her left hand. It was a garden scene so she set out varying shades of green, blue and yellow.

Naomi checked the clock Mikey had scavenged for her as a "New room warming" gift. 18 minutes.

 **19 minutes later.**

The time flew by and she had just completed the greens and was reaching for the yellow when she noticed the colored pencils, besides her green ones, she laid out were all gray. That couldn't be right, she laid out blue and yellow, she didn't even have gray colored pencils. That was what lead ones were for.

Naomi got up from her bed to replace the pencils when a strong case of vertigo grabbed her and she face planted on the floor.

"Ow."She started to get up, but decided it wasn't worth attempting if she was still watching stars tap dance.

"I don't think I took _ibuprofen_." Naomi raised her hand and wiggled her fingers in front of her face. "Nooope, ibuprofen wouldn't make my fingers look like mini hula dancers. Right me? Wait, what am I talking to _myself_ for? I could be talking to Julius!"

Ah, Julius. She remembered the day her and her brothers concocted that particular invisible friend.

 _"Uh, who's the extra chair for, dude?"_

 _"Don't you know? It's the band's new invisible mascot friend; Julius."_

She missed them.

"Speaking of the band. Hey, Julius, how bout a song?"

* * *

Michelangelo made his way to the kitchen. He rubbed his belly as it growled in protest and wondered what Nay had ready for lunch. Entering the kitchen Michelangelo was surprised to find it vacant.

He sniffed a few times. "Huh, hasn't been here for a while. That's odd, usually..." Mikey's musings were interrupted by a strange noise emanating from the upper level.

 _Is that?_

Mikey scaled the wall and followed the noise to Naomi's door.

"Green alligator's and long necked geese. Humpty back camels and chimpanzeeeeees. Cats and rats and...stupid rats!" Naomi's song trailed off abruptly and into a rather comically strange outburst. Mikey would have laughed out loud if he didn't have a strange feeling that something was wrong.

Knock Knock "Nay, you ok?" Worry gnawed his gut as he heard a few bangs and crashes before the door flew open to reveal a disheveled Naomi.

"Mikey!" He was even more surprised when she leaped on him. Her arms encircled his neck while her legs tried to wrap around his middle. Mikey knew she'd fall trying to do so, so he quickly put his arms up under her legs to make sure she wouldn't. He froze when she leaned in close, her scent tantalizing.

"Hmmm, Mikey. You smell good." Michelangelo was a statue as Naomi nuzzled his neck and under his chin, her statement only making matters worse as his barely there control started to fade.

 _Now's not the time, remember, somethings wrong!_ Mikey berated himself.

"Uh, Y-you feeling okay?" As Nay leaned back to look at him Mikey felt her hands leave his neck, and what he caught sight of worried him.

"Naomi, when did you hurt your hand?" He lowered her gently and grabbed the wrapped appendage gently.

"Oh, this?" Nay looked at her hand, then turned her eyes to Mikey, her expression sheepish. "Whooooopsie, you weren't suppose to see this." She snatched her hand from his loose grip and hid it behind her back.

 _Donnie must've patched her up, but why didn't he tell me she was hurt?_

Mikey watched Naomi's face, looking deep into her eyes he could see a number of things. Sadness and a bit of anxiety for one, but what surprised him was the guilt.

 _Guilt because I found out too soon? Or because I did but was_ never _suppose to know?_ Mikey took Naomi's un-injured hand, a little miffed, and trudged downstairs with her. He sat her on the couch with a "Wait here" and left to pick a bone with Donnie.

* * *

Donnie blew on his coffee, the steam rolling off warming his beak before he took a sip. He set the cup down and resumed his research.

It was late two weeks ago that he had this realization, and he'd been working hard to figure out the problem, for in doing so was the solution, since. You see, two weeks ago was Casey's birthday, it wasn't until after the party that Donnie heard Naomi remark about never "quite having a birthday like that" that he realized they barely knew anything about Naomi.

Including her birth-date.

Sure, over the five months she's been with them they've learned plenty. Such as, she had three older brothers and a little sister. For each sibling there was a code name. Her oldest brother, Steel Rainbow, was in the army. The second oldest, Condor, works with children. The third, Lil' Hawk, was a writer and musician. Her sister, Hairy, however was never discussed often if at all, making the brothers curious for she raved about her brothers.

Also, because of the male influence in her life, unlike April, Naomi hardly noticed if they left the toilet seat up or any of their pads or extra masks littered about the bathroom. She hardly batted an eye that time when Mikey challenged Raph and won a belching contest, going even so far as to root for Raph. And when they sit down to watch movies she was right there with them picking out action, suspense or comedies. Forget the ones like, Dear John, P.S I Love You and The Fault In Our Stars, some of April's favorites, because if the romance movie didn't have explosions, good comedy, or a fight scene, then it wasn't worth it to her.

They also learned she was a die hard carnivore and knew how to cook for a big groups between 4 all the way up to 500 people. No matter what she always made enough so they had leftovers. It wasn't anything like the first time April cooked for them. They all bit their tongues to keep from asking for seconds, each clearly seeing no more was left, the meal being entirely vegan helped nothing. So, yeah, it was a major bonus.

Donatello loved collecting and categorizing factoids about his shojo, so naturally he wished to know more personal things, things one would learn by being told, not one's he could simply observe. However, she isn't allowed to tell them,but if he were to find out her birthday, just the date no other information as she made him promise not to look, he and his brothers would then be able to throw her a birthday party. They'd be able to get her presents and lavish her with attention without somehow crossing social barriers they didn't understand.

Witnessing enough birthdays with April and Casey let them know what was ok and not ok. They've watched them for years as their only reference to how men and women spend time together. Platonically and, when Casey decides otherwise, romantically. Though not the best, they were better guidelines than what's on the TV, and each of the brothers knew to be careful copying _anything_ from television. Especially anything having to do with courting rituals.

With them the idea of courting is different, instinctual if you will. Like, whenever they sit down for a meal they always let Naomi eat first and let her have as much as she wants before they would begin eating seconds, her needs always going before theirs. And when she hugs them goodnight or before going out anywhere they leave a small scent mark on her to keep any males from getting any ideas. The hormones in the scent mark easily unsettle males so they wouldn't want to be close to her. The only instinct they haven't caved in to yet, other than Mikey with the clock, is the gift giving. Hence the reason for wanting to find her birth-date. The social event would allow them to leave her presents without it seeming strange or awkward; brownie points for Donnie also never hurt.

Donnie sighed thinking of all the different things he wanted to give her, a particular dress he found while online shopping coming to mind, when an abrupt knock at his door disrupted his thoughts. He barely said anything before Michelangelo stalked through the door and into his lab, crossed his arms, humphed and glared at Donnie.

Donnie raised an eye-ridge.

"Can I help you?" Don turned his chair to face his strangely upset brother, and folded his hands in his lap.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mikey said angrily. Before Donnie could inquire what his brother was talking about Mikey continued to rant. "You could have told, I mean you should know I would have wanted to know about this. Did you even tell Leo or Raph? What else haven't you told us? What other injuries could you be hiding?"

"What injur..." Mikey cut him off before he could continue, his words bringing more worry and confusion.

"If we don't know about her injuries one of us could accidentally hurt her more, all because you kept it from us. How are we suppose to keep her safe if we don't even know if we're doing a good enough job!?"

"Her? Mikey is Naomi okay!?" Donnie stood up abruptly.

"What's going on, I can hear you two yelling from my room." Leo stood in the doorway and eyed his younger brothers.

Mikey pointed a finger at Donnie. "Donnie's keeping secrets!"

Donatello sputtered indignantly. "I am not, you are the one who won't tell what's wrong with Naomi."

"Wait, what's wrong with Naomi?" Leo straightened.

"Like I have to tell you, you're the one who patched her up!" Mikey was closer to Donnie now.

"No I didn't. Mikey just tell me what's wrong." Mikey deflated a little at Don's admission.

Leo caught on. "Oh, no." Both brothers turned to stare at him.

"Am I the only one in the dark? Leo, Mike, what is wrong."

Mikey turned back to Donnie. "I found her in her room all loopy, and then I noticed her hand all wrapped up. I figured she had to have help, so I thought you did it."

Leo piped up next. "Earlier today I smelled blood and traced it to the bathroom. When I knocked, she answered and said she was fine. Her voice didn't waver, in fact, it didn't give anything away. So I waited for her to get out, and when she did she went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She seemed fine, but now that I think about it. Mikey, which hand was injured?"

"Right."

"She waved me off with her left hand." Leo sighed and rubbed a hand across his face.

"Wait." Donnie called his brothers' attention. "Did you say she was...loopy?"

* * *

Naomi sat on the couch patiently waiting for Mikey to get back. After two minutes she got bored and decided to go back to singing. She was humming Danger Zone to herself quietly when she heard someone walk in. She turned around and peeped over the couch to see Raph headed for the kitchen.

"Raaaaph." She smiled as he turned and eyed her warily. Naomi hopped off the couch and bounded over to him at full speed.

Raph wasn't prepared for a full frontal force piggy back attack from Nay. Before he knew what hit him she was already on his shoulders and settling in. She bent over top of his head and looked at him upside down.

"Hi." Naomi gave him a wide cheesy grin. She seemed undeterred as she sat atop Raph's shoulders, completely at ease. "Mind if a hitch a ride?"

Raph shrugged and considered it a win. He went about his business back in the kitchen and slowly made himself a sandwich, Nay handing him things at times. He chalked her behavior up to boredom and too much energy. Who was he to complain if she wanted to hug his neck with her thighs?

Stomach sated Raph went into the dojo for some training. He gently plucked Naomi from his shoulders and set her down before dropping to do push-ups. Glad she was still there, though he'd never say it out loud, so he could show off, just a little. He barely had gotten started when he felt a weight on his back.

"May I take a seat?" Naomi said from on top of his shell.

"Why not." Raph then dropped and got to work, the added weight of Naomi giving him a better challenge then just his own, though it felt like she didn't weigh enough.

Naomi busted with giggles as she held on to the edge of Raph's shell. "Wheeee."

* * *

"Yea, like, jump into my arms loopy. Why?" Mikey's worry grew.

"Where is she now?" Donnie said urgently.

"I left her on the couch." Mikey took off after Leo and Donnie as they made their way downstairs as fast as they could. The couch was empty and the rest of the living and kitchen area was still.

"Great, just great. This not good." Donnie paced back and forth.

"Hey, there you are. Been lookin for you, what are ya doin down 'er?" They watched as Raph, with a seemingly giddy Naomi on his shoulders, came from the dojo. "Nay's got a bandage on her hand, thought you should look at it. Didn't notice till I went to the pull up bar."

He took Nay off his shoulders, she pouted cutely as he did, and ushered her towards Donnie.

"No,no, no. You guys aren't suppose to know." Naomi whined.

Leo put his hand on her shoulders to calm her before speaking quietly. "What aren't we suppose to know, why?"

Naomi stubbornly pouted, her mouth firmly shut. Leo sighed and sat her on the couch for Donnie to look at. The three brothers crowded around Donnie as he coaxed Nay to give him her hand so he could un-wrap it. The bandage came off slowly, lightly tinged pink then red as they made it down to the hand. Donnie's eyes widened at the sight, not just at the stitches, but at the wound itself. It was a puncture consistent with...a rodent bite.

 _"There's a rat in the living room." She gestured with her open hand towards the area in which she saw the creature skitter off towards._ Donnie could hear her voice from earlier ringing in his ears.

Donnie looked up at Naomi's face and was surprised to see tears. "Are you in pain?" She shook her head and sniffled. Donnie and the brothers hearts ached at the sight of the salty by product and clenched at the pitiful sound.

"I took Ibuprofen." Donnie's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Nay, where did you get the ibuprofen?" Donnie knew for a fact that they didn't have ANY ibuprofen in the lair. One, because April took the last bottle they had cause it was hers, and two because ibuprofen didn't work on their system. It went through their system so fast that it didn't even work, their metabolism needed something stronger.

"From the med kit in the bathroom."

"How many did you take, and how long ago?" She looked over at the clock on the stove.

"About an hour ago."

"How many?"

She sniffed. "Three."

Donnie heaved a sigh, she'd be fine in a few hours with some rest.

"Nay, that wasn't ibuprofen, that was morphine." He watched as her eyes got big.

"Oooooh, that explains, everythiiiiiing. M'sorry." Naomi just shook her head and mumbled "I'm sorry" over an over. Don couldn't take it, he had to fix this he had to know. He took the seat next to her, and took her face in both hands.

"Nay, that's a rat bite, isn't it." She hesitated before nodding. The affirmation caused guilt to well up in each turtle, especially Donnie. She had originally called him to come take care of a problem, and because of a misunderstanding they wrote it off. Now she was hurt right under their noses, and she took care of it alone, they failed.

Mikey frowned as he sat on her other side, asking quietly. "Nay, how did you get bit?"

Naomi took a breath before explaining. "I found it under the couch. So I got leather gloves and grabbed it, ran it out of the lair and let it go. But it, it turned around and bit me. I knew I needed bandages and stitches so I, I came back and rinsed it off and bandaged and stitched it in the bathroom." Naomi shuddered a few times, her breathing ragged and uneven. "I'm sorry." She choked out.

Raph watched, angry at himself for not doing something, though he was unsure of _what_ he was sure that he could've prevented it if he had done **something**. He had a burning question on the tip of his tongue, as they all did, and unlike them he voiced it.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Everyone, Raph and Naomi included, could hear the hurt in his voice. Nay looked at him, fresh tears spilling over. "Why didn't you tell us you were hurtin'?"

"I, I didn't want you worrying over me." She sucked in a breath. "I've been ever so thankful that you've taken me in. You don't know what it's like leaving such a big family to be on your own for so long. When you said I could stay here with you, you, you don't know how happy that made me. You guys mean everything to me now, and i just, I just, I didn't want to ruin it by seeming whiny, or, or needy. Besides, I'm used to licking my own wounds, and I just wish..." She let out a sob as she curled in on herself, her body wracked with shivers.

All four Brothers arms reached out to embrace her, surprisingly not in each others way, and nuzzled into her. Comforting her sorrows the best they could with soft hums and chirps. After a few minutes she calmed down, and they handed her off to Raph so they could collect some things.

Mikey came back with pillows galore. Donnie and Leo brought blankets, Nay watched groggily from Raph's lap as Leo, Don and Mike constructed a large nest like bed. She was to tired for curiosity and simply thanked them as they maneuvered her into the middle of a rather comfortable turtle pile.

She fell a sleep with a smile on her face as she snuggled into Raph, nuzzled Leo, footsied Donnie, and held Mikey's hand. Right now, there wasn't another place in the entire universe any of them would rather be.


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi awoke to a throbbing pain in her hand. She groggily wiped her face with the one that didn't hurt before snuggling back into the warmth that was her turtle pil...wait a second.

Naomi sat up way too quickly in her shock, her head protesting as it ached. The headache was merciless as it pounded behind her eyes. She tried to relieve the pressure by rubbing the heels of her hands into her eye sockets, but it only increased the pain. She moaned pitifully.

When she sat up she didn't notice all the turtles come awake with her, until she felt cool hands rubbing her neck. She peeked through her eyelids to see Raph still holding her as Leo rubbed her neck, Mikey's head in her lap sending her comforting noises.

She was wondering where Donnie, was when said turtle popped out of nowhere to hand her a small glass of water and a little orange pill.

"Here take this, it will help with your head and hand." She took both items from him carefully, and downed the water with the pill. "I only gave you a single dose of morphine, it should help with the pain without sending you completely out of it."

Naomi sighed. "Yeah, that was a major faux paux on my part. The only medication I've ever taken in my life other than antibiotics is ibuprofen, it's I wonder I somehow didn't OD."

Mikey whined, Leo frowned and Raph growled lightly at that, while Donnie sighed having already known since she told him. The reactions made her curious, so Naomi took in their positions, Raph holding her in his lap facing him with Leo rubbing her back and Mikey to the side with his head in her lap, she stopped and pondered their behavior. She wondered if it was instinct for them to care for each other like this, or just something they learned in order to calm others down. Either way she was grateful that they obviously cared for her, though not in the way that she wanted.

Over the past few months her feelings had taken root and started to grow, much to her chagrin. She found herself pining for each of their touch. She made it her goal each and everyday to somehow have a little alone time with each, it made her day when she could.

She even established a routine, it only took her a few days to adjust. First things first, wake up at 6:30 to be able to have breakfast cooked and ready by just before 8:00 when they got out of training. Do dishes then swing by the dojo to catch Raph's workout, play a game or two with Mikey when free time allowed in the afternoon. Make lunch and take a plate to Donnie, make sure he eats and cuts down on the caffeine. And last but not least, if her schedule goes accordingly, chill with Leo when he watches the late afternoon to evening news.

She was insecure and unsure of ever approaching any of them because, one she didn't know if she could choose or be with just one. And two because she was afraid of what might happen. She'd been hurt the last two times she put her heart on the line, and she'd never forgive herself even if she did work up the guts to start something, only to leave because Grandy pulled some strings. No, the best choice was to be there and care as she has till she must take her inevitable leave, no reason to leave hurt hearts or feelings behind.

"I'm fine guys." She leaned into Raph and sighed. "But if you don't mind m'just gonna cuddle right 'ere n'sleep s'more." She said groggily and promptly fell asleep once more. They waited for her breathing to even out before any of them moved or spoke.

"Why does Raph get to hold her?" Mikey whined quietly.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Why are you complaining? Your head was in her lap."

"Yeah, but I wanted to hold her." Before an argument could break out Leo stepped in.

"It doesn't matter who takes which position, what matters is we took care of her and fixed our mistake." None of the brothers could argue that.

Raph sighed looking down at Nay, he knew that she'd need to eat soon, and the first thing Nay would want to do when she gets up would be to cook for them. He also knew that she was in no state to do so, so Raph thought of a better idea. "Hey Don, she gonna be all screwy again?"

Donnie sighed. "Not as bad as yesterday, but yes, as she said this is her first time using anything stronger than ibuprofen. She'll probably be giddy, perky and maybe a little random, but she won't be like she was last time."

Raph nodded, then turned to Mikey. "Hey Mike, 'ere." Mikey came closer and was surprised when Raph gently lifted Naomi out of his lap and into Mikey's. "Keep 'er off yer plastron, she'll stay comfortable."

Mikey smiled feeling his koneko curled up cutely in his lap. Leo watched the exchanged surprised, and called out to Raph who was leaving the lair.

"Where are you going?" Leo was curious as to why Raph would want to leave at a time like this.

Raph turned slightly and pitched him a snarky comment. "Calm ya tits Fearless, I'm gonna go get us some pizza. Don't want Nay trying to light the gas stove while loopy."

They all cringed at the idea before Donnie interjected. "I'll go, I need to stop by the junkyard anyway."

Raph shook his head. "Nay doesn't like certain things on her pizza, and I bet ya can't even tell me her favorite toppings." The one advantage about being friends with Nay before she knew what they were was knowing her likes, dislikes and opinions of things. Raph was glad for the one up advantage, though he knew once he brought back her pizza that they'd memorize the toppings.

He turned and left quickly so he could beat it back before Naomi awoke. "Call me if she wakes up before I get back."

* * *

Naomi woke feeling a strange sense of Deja Vu. That and an angry tummy. She ignored her stomach's rumbling and turned back into Ra...wait. She sniffed the shoulder she was leaning against. That's not Raph, that's Mikey. Hmm, must' a been handed off while I was asleep.

She wrinkled her nose as it itched, while her hearing began keying into the conversation she didn't notice before.

"...glad you could come. She won't be too disoriented, but will probably need someone with her just in case. We need to leave for patrol and we'll be back as soon as we can, if..." Donnie's rambling was cut short.

"Don't worry Don, me and Casey will be here, and we'll call you if something happens. Alright?" That was April? Right? Nay's mind was jumbled from sleep and medication.

Nay panicked as she felt herself being lowered suddenly, her foggy brain thinking she was falling. Nay surged forward and latched on to Mikey in fear. The sudden movement putting the guys on alert.

"Don't drop me!" She said frantically, eyes shooting open abruptly.

Everyone jumped at the abrupt exclamation. Naomi scaring the shell off all the guys with her words. She closed her eyes against the harshness of the lights, the voices talking at her making no sense, til one whispered in her ear gently.

"Nay, it's okay, I wasn't gonna drop you I promise. You trust me, right?" Mikey spoke to her softly.

Naomi nodded and let Mikey finish lowering her onto the couch. She rested their comfortably as the conversation continued. Not wanting to get up she simply listened in.

"She'll need another dose in about three hours, we should be back an hour and a half after that. Again thank you guys so much, we would have let Master Splinter care for her, but he left yesterday to a secluded place for extended meditation." Donnie explained vaguely to April.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Nay heard as their footsteps neared the door.

"You'll call if anything happens though, right?" Naomi felt guilty at hearing the worry in Mikey's voice. She regretted the whole morphine incident, if she had just examined the pills or looked for actual ibuprofen it could've been wholly avoided. Or better yet, she could have just asked Casey to come down and help her instead.

If she asked him Nay knew Casey would've done it for her. He may have been incredibly crass and macho, the typical male stereotype if she ever met one. But it was glaringly obvious he was raised to respect women, that she could tell. Upon request, just like she knew the turtles would as well, Casey would bend over backwards for her and April. Naomi smiled knowing he was practically at April's beck and call. She wondered when that relationship would take flight.

Speaking of Casey. "Guys, for the last time, you gotta get gettin are yer gonna miss some action. Me and April got dis, now go on, it'll be 'ight." She could just imagine Casey pushing the guys out the door.

Naomi waited a few minutes for the area around the couch to go quiet before sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes. She yawned and stood, making her way to the kitchen. She was planning on some eggs for breakfast but caught sight of a pizza box sitting on the counter.

Nay noticed some writing was scrawled on the lid of the box. Taking a closer look she read:

"Naomi,

We got you some pizza. Raph said it was your favorite.

Don't worry we'll be back soon.

P.S Please stay away from the stove.

Mikey:)"

Naomi smiled at the note and flipped open the box. She awed, it was indeed her favorite. "Stuffed crust, extra cheese with bacon, pepperoni and black olives. Thank you, Raph."

* * *

 **A/N Reviews feed my bunnies which fertilize my creative garden. PLEASE SAY SOMETHING I'M TIRED OF GETTING VIRTUALLY NO FEEDBACK!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a few miles of running Leo signaled for them to pull up and hide. They each melded into a different shadowed place before an okay came up, and they followed Leo to the edge of the building.

Tonight Leo decided to stake out the wharf. A popular hub for Foot and Dragon traffic. They had been staying in recently, due mostly to the brothers scaring Leo with all that could have gone wrong during their little other dimension escapade. Leonardo preferred his loved ones in one piece, and where he can see them. Leo sighed as he listened quietly while his brothers talked about Nay's behaviour.

"I hope she feels better soon. I really miss her cooking."

"Mikey, you can cook just as good as she does."

"Yea, but she cooks differently. I'm more of a, fancy experimental cook, she's more like a follow the recipe home style cook. We're practically non comparable, I mean, I don't do simple real well."

"He does have a point, Nay cooks all kinds 'a goodies. Ones you'd see in that home somethin' magazine."

"You mean _Taste of_ _Home Magazine_?"

" _Wait_ , what do you mean 'all kinds of goodies'. She's only ever made like, one dessert since Sensei asked her to hold off on the sweets."

 **Silence**

" _Raph_. Did Naomi make you things _before_ you brought her to us?"

Leo's curiosity was peaked. Raph knew Nay **before** he rescued her?

Oh, he pulled the full story from Mikey about how she wound up using his bed, not that he minded going to sleep with her scent still clinging to the sheets. But the fact that Raph knew her before he did was new information.

"I may or may not have enjoyed some pie. But what's it to you?"

"She made you _pie_?!

"If she never saw you before the rest of us like you claim, then _how_ exactly, did you get pie!?"

"She didn't make it for me specifically."

Now they nearly had Leo's undivided attention, mostly due to the empty wharf and quiet foggy night. He kept up the appearance of watching however, in case his attention to the conversation would change the topic.

"Then pray tell brother dearest, whoever had she made it for?" Leo always found it intriguing when Mikey would get sarcastically archaic in his speech pattern.

"I don't know. Just some guy that saved her from a mugging that she asked to drop by, but never showed."

Leo flashed back to the memory of her that night, asking him to drop by some time, offering him food or favors.

 _Wait a minute_.

Leo turned around to address his red banded brother' "So you just took the pie?"

Rah shrugged. "Why're you bothered by it?"

Leo bit his tongue to keep from replying, he figured they weren't going to be doing much tonight so he signaled them to follow as they all ran home.

* * *

Casey was surprised to see Nay's whole pizza gone when he came back to check on her. He scratched his head and assumed she'd eaten it all, seeings how April was still on her laptop in the lab.

It took Casey a minute to figure exactly what was missing from this picture. If Nay's pizza was gone, that means Nay ate it, if Nay ate her pizza then she should be awake. The kitchen was currently a Naomi free zone, checking the couch Casey found it to be the same. Where was Naomi? It had only been about 20 minutes give or take since they left her on the couch. She couldn't have gone far.

Unbeknownst to Casey Naomi had realised that today was her scheduled phone call to Grandy.

" _Crap, Well at least I'm not completely out of it."_

Her vision was helping her none as she squinted to see the numbers on the phone. She finally got the right sequence of numbers, and was just waiting on Grandy to pick up.

" _Grandy, go."_

"Hey Grandy, here for my check-in."

 _"Hey M. How goes life? You good, they still treating you well?"_

"Yeah, m'fine. We had fun, I accidently slept with them last night though, that was embarrassing."

 _"WHAT!"_ Nay heard clanking noises consistent with the sound of a phone dropping. " _You're_ alright _right!? Did they force you into anything!? M, just give me a last name and location, and I'l..."_

"Whoa, G chill. When I mean "slept with" I mean sleep. Goodness gracious, nearly gave me a heart attack."

 _"How do you think I feel?!"_ Grandy sighed. " _You sure you're ok kid?"_

"Better than I have been in a long time."

 _"Alright, time almost up so I better let you go. Bye M"_

"Bye Grandy." Naomi had just hung up when Casey seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"There you are! Raph would'a had my hide if he'd'a come back to find ya gone. Don't scare me like that." Naomi squinted and looked at Casey, she really wished she had left her contacts in _._

* * *

Leo watched Naomi as she napped on the couch. His position from the kitchen was an excellent vantage point. He couldn't help but brood slightly as he made a small sandwich for lunch, the thoughts circling through his mind.

 _What if I had taken her offer seriously? What if I had returned that evening? Would I have found Raph there? Or would I have been in Raph's position?_

In all honesty he was happy when Mikey had told them that Nay had taken it upon herself to cook and provide them with food. It touched him to know just how caring of a person she is. Especially to come back home and find his family being cared for, though a gesture she made simply in retaliation to their initial kindness, nevertheless warmed him.

Leonardo's lessons with the Ancient One taught him much about self reflection, and knowing what he desired in a lifemate. Naomi seemed to embody most every ideal, though far from perfect the Ancient One taught that that was the best part.

He found his instincts on the matter guiding him more and more. When he thought about all of Naomi's actions and reactions, he found her more suitable by the minute; a truly ideal mate.

She provided excellent meals and took care of the household and its residents. She was kind and compassionate, though strict when needed and stubborn to the core, she tries to hide it. Her inner beauty truly marked how wonderful she is, her soul like a lighthouse magnificent in its guiding light to safe mooring.

Leo shook his head. He knew he was in deep, but he didn't need such thoughts reminding him that she wasn't his _yet._ His brothers always used to tease him when they were a little about how "knightly" he was. When they played games, he was always the hero, the good guy that got the girl.

Years of actually saving ungrateful damsels in distress however had all but quelched that part of himself. _Probably the reason why Raph got Pie and I didn't._

Leo's thoughts stopped immediately when he heard Naomi groan. He reached into the cupboard and filled a glass full of water, he knew Nay would need it.

 _It doesn't matter. What does though is what's happening now._

* * *

 ** _AN:_** I am just about done with writing. If all I'm gonna get is complaints about how I shouldn't have used someone else's lyrics(Just because I forgot and even though I took down what wasn't public domain and apologized)for using the art form of music to create a feeling in my stories; and yes I understand about the copyright infringement stuff. I am in a band, I do art in all types of forms. I've had someone steal my stuff as well. I'm not saying it's right, what I'm saying is you make yourself out to be a really big jerk when you go after the people willing to admit they were wrong and apologize for it. Especially when you treat them like they're stupid.

I am literally done. I'm not stupid. I started earning high school credits when I was 10. My Father has taught me a lot of stuff he's learned, and he went to school for medicine, took psychology, criminology, Latin, Greek and sociology. He didn't have the money to finish school, was employed at a group home for mentally disturbed kids. Then went on to be a painter/carpenter, and as a pastor now has his degree in theology and bibliology. My mother worked as a nutritionist in a hospital, and is now a certified nutritionist. She cooked camps for over 300 to 400 people for 15 years. Majored in english and took formal Spanish in college.

I have learned a lot from my parents not only because of this, but also because I'm homeschooled, they were. Literally. My. Teachers. So no, I'm not stupid.

No offense to whoever likes this story, but this is only a pastime to me, and if my stories are just gonna be overlooked and ridiculed then it's not worth it.

Yomolly BudBrock over and out for probably the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Naomi resisted the urge to turn around, ignoring her better judgment. She'd been having this feeling all morning, and it's only increased since the guys started training. Splinter had already departed that morning making her curious; He's been practically a ghost around the lair.

Nay shook her head. It was no use wondering about Splinter. His business was his, no reason to be nosy. She shook it once more as the same shivering feeling ran up her spine.

 _No one is here, just stop being paranoid!_

She reached up and slid the last plate into the cupboard when two strong arms seized her. One around her arms, trapping them to her sides, the other around her neck. Before she could register the assailant her vision darkened as her lungs were starved of oxygen. Not a moment later and those same arms were carrying here toward...

And here is where you gotta work for it. Except for Mrs Narty. I tired of getting no feed back. So here's the question. How many people are currently reading this? I'd like a tally. And, a vote on which turtle you think would suit her best. Not gonna change the outcome I have planned, but it will boost my writing morale. R and R


	5. Chapter 5

Donnie tossed his brothers damp towels as they left the dojo, each anticipating breakfast. Nay had told them she planned on making pancakes like her father used to, with cinnamon and heavy whipping cream, and not just Mikey's mouth had been watering since.

Practice had been short and mostly reviewing certain things their father had set up for them, due to being away on his yearly trip. The brothers never questioned why, though they had been curious since first knowing of the annual tradition; something about seeing old friends, but that was all he ever said.

Mikey had been smacked more than once for his random theories; though Leo couldn't really blame Raph for the one about him having a secret relationship, because really, that's just ridiculous.

As they descended the stairs each brother bristled at the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

Naomi groaned and rubbed the heel of her hands roughly into her eye sockets. She was about to just roll over and ignore the world for a few hours, when a voice she'd never heard before caused her to jolt.

"Ah, you are awake. Good, I was hoping you would be conscious for this." Naomi stared at the man in perplexity, and then she remembered.

The realization caused her to jump to her feet and glare at the man, who oddly enough had a strange red devil mask hiding his face. But his bright orange hair and stark green eyes were distinct enough features; she knew she could point him out even in a large crowd.

A sassy retort died on her tongue when she felt a little too drafty.

"What in the name of Primus am I wearing!?" She most definitely knew for a fact that before her unconsciousness she was not wearing a white slave Leia outfit held together by gold bracelets instead of brass.

"It is a concubine uniform. I had you redressed as a contingency for the bizarre chance that you end up escaping."

Naomi glared at him angrily, but unsure of what to do. So she turned her back to him and silently prayed her guys would come for her.

* * *

Donnie growled low, that stupid ninja had taken Naomi. All the brothers were sure of it. No amount of time would erase that jerks scent from their memory, especially after what he did to Leonardo.

They had all decided that finding Master Splinter was the best option. He knew more about the ninja and what was going on then, they they did or do now.

They had traced their fathers scent to a strange ally and from there, well Donatello still wasn't sure. But after Leo had chanted he could've sworn the brick wall in front of him had opened up and practically swallowed him and his brothers.

He wasn't sure if that's what happened, but the swords being pointed at him and his brothers created more pressing matters at hand.

 **Yay, 6 people are reading this. Not what I would have liked, my last story has quite a following and rereading it I don't know why because I personally am thinking of revising it (it sucks but then again I wrote it when I was y. So I'll play this by feeling and see how far into the series I'll continue.**

 **Yomolly BudBrock signing off saying " _Merry Christmas Mr. Potter!" George Bailey_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you require nourishment?" It was asked blandly, and understandably so as the person asking was disinterested. Nay merely glared though having a severe sense of deja vu, it was like Latveria all over again.

"Very well, have it your way." She watched him leave from the corner of her vision. As soon as the wooden door slid shut behind him she relaxed and released a sigh seeing she was in the clear.

Now was her best shot of escaping, she knew using and or tricking the guy, who she has now nicknamed Lucifer, into doing anything was never gonna fly. She knew by observing his behavior and characteristics that he was intelligent, liked to have control, wasn't afraid to play dirty, and was certainly power hungry. She knew he had her simply because she was a pawn in whatever game he was playing, she could've seen it a mile away. Her best bet was to remove herself from the playing field and that meant using every skill she ever learned or was taught. Hopefully she wasn't rusty.

Scanning her cage she noticed that the classic cubed shaped cell was screwed together, though on the outside, the face of the phillips head screw easily noticeable. Nay quickly got to work rubbing her gold bracelet on her left hand to warm it with friction so she could pry it open. She thanked God that it was gold and not brass, because gold was very malleable when warm and had a low melting point. It took longer than she would have like but she got it off and began to straighten it till one end was flat.

She got up and reached through the bars and held the now flat bracelet edge to the screw. A few tries and several turns later and she fumbled to catch the falling side she opened before it clattered to the ground and alerted someone. Quickly she propped it against the rest of the cage before sneaking out toward the door.

She crouched low against the door frame, and slowly peeked her head out to see if anyone was there. She ducked quickly at the sound of what she assumed to be a servant running an errand. The pattering of hurried steps soon dissipated, and when all was quiet Naomi made a break for it.

* * *

As Donnie dealt the final blow to the last of the strange tree like creatures they were fighting Leo looked down at his broken katana. None f them noticed a strange floating man in lotus position come down till he addressed them.

"Preliminary match completed in 54.3 guagums. The Guntai are eliminated from the competition." Leo watched confused as the creatures got up, and bowed to them as a gong rang out. " Now, if you Slauntags will..."

"Slauntag?" Donnie stared at the man, creat...well male thing.

Raph glared at the guy, they were wasting too much time. "You talking ta us?!"

All four suddenly turned at the sound of four large thuds, and what looked like armored green turtle esque creatures. Each brandishing the same weapon and looking to fight.

"Wait...wait a moment. This is not correct." The man, thing, began floating towards them. "There has been some mistake. The Guntai were to fight the Slauntags, not you Earthers. In fact, the only Earther registered is a Hamato Splinter."

Each brother nearly gasped at the name.

"Hamato Splinter?" Raph approached the man.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey rubbed his head in thought, but Leo lost the rest of his patience.

"Where is he!?" Mikey put a hand to Leo plastron to try and calm him.

"This is not as it should be. Now I have to reschedule the match between the Guntai and the Slauntags." They watched perplexed as the man lifted his strange paddle, and a familiar thing happened. I giant wall of water came from nowhere and surrounded the two alien races including the man. Then as sudden as the water wall came it was gone, and with it all who were inside.

"What was he going on about?" Mikey looked to his brothers for any type of answer, but the one he got reminded them all why they were there.

"I don't know and I couldn't care less." Raph heaved an angry sigh. "We gotta find Splinter so we can get Nay back, then gladly blow this popsicle stand."

* * *

Naomi held her breath as she heard another patrol go by. She nearly swore mentally. She didn't think she was quite this important. Her ears picked up a conversation just outside her hiding place so she listened carefully as a group of guards stood by the giant vase she was in and tried to figure out where she could've gone.

"She wasn't in the servants corners nor hiding anywhere on the lower three floors."

"It would be impossible for her to gain access to anything higher, did you sweep the dungeon and training rooms?"

"Yes, sir. Do you think she might have gotten outside the palace walls?"

"It's slim but yes. Send extra guards to the denser areas and have her description circulating. The Damiyo's son wants her found."

She heard a chorus of 'yes sir's' before silence reigned again. Slowly she popped her head out of the vase, soon the rest of her followed as she ran quickly through the empty halls. Nay made sure to stop at every corner and sweep the sections before continuing. True to the conversation she heard, the number of guards in the palace was low due to the search for her outside, making it easier to slip through the inadvertent cracks they made.

Finally she found herself two floors down and looking for an exit. Lucky enough for her she stumbled across what looked like a cleaning servant. She wasn't sure if he had an official title or anything, but watching him wash and dust the halls she figured he didn't have time to do much else.

Quietly she ripped a strip of cloth from the lower part of her outfit and wrapped both ends around her hands. Drawing the cloth taut she crept up behind him slowly before wrapping it around his neck. She made quick work as soon as he passed out. The man had two robes on, and only needing one, quickly changed then hid the slumbering male behind a large decorative statue of armor. She made sure he wasn't easily soon before whispering an apology and hightailing it down the next set of stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Leonardo's patience was next to none. He bit his tongue to keep from retorting and gave a quick thank you when the Damyio offered to repair his swords. He felt they were wasting time, and inadvertently entering himself and his brothers into an interdimensional fighting tournament was not helping diddly squat.

He kept up his silence and listened intently as his Master's friend enthusiastically explained Splinter's absence every three years. As intriguing as the explanation was Leonardo had someone else on his mind.

* * *

Naomi had finally found a way out. Granted it was out a second story window, but thanks to the Japanese architecture of the building she was able to climb down fairly easy. She did however have to jump onto a pile of stray hay, nearly missed, but she's done worse.

She hugged the corner of the building and peered around the edge. Masses of what she could only guess were aliens swarmed the streets, along the edges were just as strange merchants selling things she had never even seen before. Deciding quickly she pulled her hood up and disappeared into the crowd.

She didn't count on being spotted by a certain samurai.

Usagi felt a tingling of suspicion as he watched a hooded figure dart from the castle and weave its' way through the throng of people. He figured that it wouldn't hurt to investigate such behavior, he would only be waylaid from his original destination for but a few moments.

* * *

Leonardo stared in wonder at the statues lining the hall. Wrapping his brain around the statue of his master, and his masters' master Leo felt that a fledgling of a tradition had been started, and needed to be continue.

"This way. The battle will begin soon."

"Hey, Leo. You comin'?" Leo felt compelled to gather himself for a moment before being thrust into battle.

"I'll be there in a minute." He through it over his shoulder as he continued to stare at the carved image of the man he only ever knew in stories.

He put his hands together and bowed in respect to Master Yoshi. What he didn't expect was a shuriken to miss his head by inches and embedded itself into the statue.

Leonardo immediately drew his swords to engage the enemy, but he didn't count on being this outnumbered. He blocked another line of shuriken aimed for his torso and moved into a defensive position.

He watched as the strange black garbed men drew their weapons as well. He wished he'd continued on with his brothers, that would've evened these odds.

* * *

Usagi watched as the cloaked figure seemed to simply observe different surroundings as if casing the many shops. He snuck closer and watched as they read over the contestant list for the tournament that was held at a number of info stations for the entirety of the nexus' occupants. The figure, now identified as a her, spoke briefly to one of the merchants before darting off in the direction of the arenas entrances for fans and onlookers.

Hearing the last gong ring put Usagi decided now was the time to act before she got away. He approached her quickly and tapped her shoulder.

She jumped and turned amazingly fast. It was then he noticed the claimed scent clinging to her person, and the nervous look on her face.

"I beg your pardon, but I couldn't help but see that you were in need of help."

* * *

Leonardo held his own for as long as he could, which was only for an embarrassing 2 minutes. He's not really complaining though, after all this rabbit samurai, Usagi, not only saved him, but practically handed his _ashayam_ over to him.

He wasn't expecting the samurai's sword to come flying to his aid, but he once heard April say to 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth', so he'll just skip to the thank you part. Right after he makes sure Naomi is alright.

"Leo!" Leo couldn't of hid his smile if he tried as she ran into his arms for a bear hug. "Thank God. I was so afraid I was alone here."

"It's alright. We'll finish the battle and then we can all go home safe and sound." He rubbed her back a little before letting her go, though he would've preferred to simply take her home then and there. He was also tempted to get her a collar or dog tags stating, "If lost return to East Lard ST", maybe they could get her a shirt instead. That wouldn't send the wrong message, would it?

"Thanks Usagi, it looks like we found him in time." Leo watched the rabbit bow, he's make sure to keep an eye on him.

"I am glad to be of assistance, if I may however suggest that we be moving along? Lest we be late for the tournament."

"Yes, let's." Leo bowed in return before they all moved towards the arena. Just in time too.

"Check it guys! Leo found Nay!" Naomi stepped away from her escorts in favor of embracing her turtles.

Leo half listened to their conversation as he scanned the crowd and nearby structures for any sign of the fleeing assassins. He turned when he heard his name and gratefully accepted his katanas back, mind jumping back into the on going conversation.

"I suppose. I mean, a regular seat would be just as fine." Naomi answered the Daimyo.

"Please, I insist. Also allow me to extend my seamstress for a personal fitting, the robes will not be comfortable come high noon." Leo watched Nay's face as she contemplated the best answer.

"I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Nonsense, it would be an honor." The Daimyo called for his assistant to lead her to the palace. Before she went however she passed Leonardo and leaned in close.

" _I wouldn't trust his son as far as I'd be able to throw him. Watch your back like a hawk, we need to get outta dodge."_

* * *

 **Okay people, either you like this story or not. I am still open for suggestions and love feedback. Nothing makes me write faster like a review. You want chapters up faster? Than post a review, opinion, something you want to see happen, or an encouragement IDK I just want to know that this is actually worth my time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Naomi felt suffocated as she was bombarded by at least a dozen women. She couldn't even make out what any of them were saying each chatty Kathy was talking so fast she didn't think she'd even be able to understand one let alone the horde that was pushing and pulling her into the changing room.

It took a bit before they pulled away and ushered her to a mirror. Naomi froze as she took in the dress, her hair and evidently they were able to put some makeup on her.

The dress was a beautiful blue, though she didn't care much for the tight whatever that thing was around her waist, nor did she particularly like the stockings or shoes. Her makeup was just eyeliner and lipstick, a cherry red that was way too flirtatious for her. Overall she didn't like the look though she could admit that it was all a beautiful ensemble, it just didn't quite suite her, thank goodness though that they didn't overdo it.

(LINK TO DRESS IMAGE url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjH6aK20oLOAhVJ4IMKHcs0C0cQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fw% &bvm=bv.127521224, &psig=AFQjCNFGnFvqHsdxPHuOUc1XCn3TH8t8QA&ust=1469124748198554)

She put a small smile on her face, and turned to address the waiting ladies, ladies in waiting? Servants for women, women servants?...the females her dressed her, there.

"Thank you. It is much better than my earlier wardrobe." She bowed her head in thanks.

Technically it was true, though she didn't like the look, the kimono was a lot more comfy than the scratchy servant robes complete with metal chains and underwear.

Naomi waited for them to bow and back out before the Damiyos assistant, or whatever he calls him, escorted her to the balcony where the Damiyo was sitting to watch the tournament.

"Ah, thank you for joining me it is an honor to have you with us." The Damiyo stood and addressed her.

"Thank you again, this is much better." He motioned for her to sit down beside him, and she gratefully obliged.

Naomi sat gracefully, her mother's teaching never left her, nor could it be forgotten. The tournament was starting to make her nervous. She wondered if any of her guys would get hurt. She'd like to think they were untouchable and unmatched in skill, but she's been a realist too long to consider that beyond wishful thinking. It wasn't until Master Splinter had eliminated his opponent that she truly started to question where she was. Master Splinter's opponent seemed to dissolve into particles of some kind, like he was disintegrated.

The Damiyo noticed her confusion. "It is only a safety precaution. When the final blow is about to be dealt, they are transported to the waiting area. Then when the elimination round is over they may finish the game as an observer."

 _Okay then, that's really cool. But how do they do it?_

Naomi shook her head of thoughts and focused back on the game. Unfortunately for Donatello, he was the first of the brothers out. Nay caught his eyes and smiled toward him, though his expression was one she couldn't quite place. His brows were knit together and his mouth in an uncharacteristically sullen frown unsettled her a bit, Don was never one for fighting so she assumed it wouldn't be that big of a deal if he lost. Though she supposed it was merely a matter of pride an honor, their sensei was a previous champion after all.

Content knowing he was at least physically okay Naomi turned back to the fight at hand. Her eyes landed on Mikey who was set to fight against Master Splinter, and she smiled lightly. Nay had a feeling Mike be winning this round, if the look on Splinters face was anything to go by.

Then there was Raph, the teddy bear of a brute looked like a kid in a candy store, or a bull in a china shop take your pick, and was going to town with the biggest grin on his face. Nay's eyes stayed on him a little longer; she noted Raph looked more handsome when he smiled. No smirk or mirthful grin, but a genuine smile.

"I see the Father in you lost Splinter-san." Naomi heard the Damiyo address Splinter.

She didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation however, something else had caught her eye causing her attention to shift and her instinct to tell her something bad was going to happen. Naomi had always had a sixth sense about some things ever since she was little, and her premonition hasn't been wrong yet, off target maybe but never wrong. Sure enough she found something glinting in the sunlight in her peripherals, so she scanned the area and found some sort of flute shaped object sticking out a window. Uh-oh, that spells bad news. Triangulating the position would be difficult even if she wasn't rusty, but she tried and where the sights seemed to land worried her, but then again made sense. Her mind drifted back to her captor.

 _What was it Lucifer said? I was only a pawn in his scheme against someone, or something. Wait, it wouldn't be agains…..NO!_

"NO!" Nay shouted unconsciously as she stood.

It was too late though, she watched horrified as Leo swayed on his feet for a few moments before he collapsed all together, making her heart seize in her chest. She had to get down there.

"Your highness I need to be down there. Please." She turned and pleaded.

"Of course." The Damiyo motioned for his assistant who, sensing her urgency, rushed her down toward the field.

Before she got there she ran into Usagi and Don carrying Leo between them. The sight brought tears to her eyes. She'd seen Leo still before when she would watch him meditate, but she could always see his chest rise and fall as he was breathing. Now he was deathly still and it scared her; she stifled the feeling and put her mask on, now was not the time for emotion, Leo needed someone to help not hinder the situation.

"Is he alright?" She walked along with them though she had trouble keeping up with their brisk pace. She was painfully aware of how short she was in that moment and she hated it.

Donatello barely glanced at her as they rushed alongside the flustered servants and to the infirmary where Leo was quickly laid down and seen to. Naomi watched with baited breath as every servant did their job and left one by one, till Leo was left with only the doctor? Or who she guessed was considered the doctor, from what she could tell he was more of a witchdoctor/herbalist. She took deep breaths to keep herself in check as she watched patiently.

The man laid his hands on Leonardo and began mumbling some strange nonsense making her eyebrows nearly fly off her head. How was this supposed to help him? Nay frowned not understanding what was happening, so she calmly walked up to Donnie and tapped his shell to get his attention. He seemed to have forgotten she was even there; he jumped at her touch, and when he turned around he stared at her as if he just noticed it was her for the first time.

"Don?" Nay's brow furrowed at his lack of speech. She knew he was worried about Leo, but obviously his mind was still preoccupied and running rampant about the situation. Nay felt bad about interrupting him, but what was done is done.

Donnie shook his head of thoughts. "Yea?"

"Do you know what's going on? Why is he doing that?" Naomi pointed toward Leo and the "doctor".

Donatello glanced back at his brother then back toward Naomi with a frown. "No, unfortunately I don't. But I do know that whatever it is it will help. The Damiyo speaks highly of his medical staff." He seemed to tense for a moment then turned around faster than Nay could blink.

"Get away from him." It was growled low and dangerous.

Nay looked past Donatello to see who he was addressing and caught his arm. "Don it's alright. I'm sure Usagi only wants to help."

Don whipped back around and stared at her, and if looks could kill they'd be having roasted rabbit. "How do you know her?"

Donnie seemed to advance on the poor bunny till Naomi caught his arm and tugged.

"Donatello! What has gotten into you? Usagi helped me find you guys in the first place, and there's no doubt in my mind he is a warrior of honor.

The Samurai bowed humbly. "That is a rather high complement for someone you do not know Naomi-san."

Naomi was about to retort, her hand still settled in the crook of Donnie's arm, when in a flurry of tangible panic people she labeled nurses and a few guards carried a large body in and deposited the new patient in the only bed that was enclosed in a conjoined room at the far end of the medicinal hall. The "doctor" immediately rose from his position at Leonardo's head and rushed into the private room.

"It must be the Damiyo." Usagi was the first to break the silence.

Though Damiyo or not Nay could feel the emotions of worry and anger ooze from Don. It startled her that her gentle genius was capable of such volatile feelings and her worry for him grew ten-fold. She could understand, but that didn't make it any less okay.

Naomi rubbed his arm till he turned back to look at her. "It'll be okay Donnie, trust me."

Those soft words had the effect that she hoped for. Donnie's shoulders drooped and he gathered her into a snug hug. They stood there like that, Don rubbing her back and Nay whispering that it was okay, unaware that a certain Samurai was watching with biting questions on the tip of his tongue. First and foremost, what kind of man openly loved his brother's chosen?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I've been slammed with life now that I'm out of highschool and my schedule has picked up quite a bit. But don't worry, this story has many parts and when I haven't been able to write for this one I've been writing for two others. One takes place before she meets them, so I have her backstory all planned out, and the other happens with the 2012 turtles. That's all I'm gonna tell ya. Enjoy!

* * *

Donatello stiffened and pulled back from Naomi's embrace, though he would've liked to have stayed, the thought only now occurred to him that someone might be targeting the Damiyo for assassination. If that was the case then she wasn't safe here.

"Nay, I don't think it's safe here for you, if someone's after the Damiyo then it could spell a lot of trouble." Don was torn between sending her off on her own, or going with her and leaving Leo with the rabbit, but he definitely wasn't going to let the rabbit and his shojo be alone together if he could help it.

"With all due respect Donatello I believe she would be safer here." Usagi spoke plainly as he bent toward Leonardo with a small pouch in his hands.

"What are you doing!? Get away from him!" Before he could lunge at the rabbit, Naomi once again pulled him back, or at least tried.

"Don! Stop! Those are just dried herbs! I'd know the smell of ginger root, oregano and lavender anywhere."

That stopped him and he sniffed the air. Sure enough, Nay was right, almost every spice in the pouch he could name right off the top of his head, and the ones he couldn't smelled familiar anyway. Donnie took a step back and eyed the rabbit for a moment.

"I do not mean to over step my bounds, but your brother has been poisoned and has little time, please I have some medicinal herbs that may help your brother's recovery."

Donatello took one look at Leo, pale and struggling to breathe, and nodded his head. Before Usagi continued though, Don had just a few more choice words for him.

"If you are lying to me, then compensation for such a treacherous act will be coming out of your hide. Are we clear?"

Nay watched Usagi nod his head, then bend to work. She hadn't heard anybody say something like that in a long time, and the sense of déjà vu it gave her was almost disorienting. Almost.

She shook her head to get it back in the game, with everything seeming to go wrong now wasn't the time to get distracted. The same eerie feeling of being watched suddenly came over her, and her stomach dropped at the implication. Nay had always had an uncanny ability for premonition and her instincts had never failed to be right in some way, shape or form; now it was time to start listening to them again.

"Don, whatever's going on here is big, and I mean big. Someone has had to've been planning this for a long time."

Donnie nodded showing he agreed. He couldn't help but think, _what were they supposed to do about it though?_ As far as he was concerned the only thing that mattered was getting Naomi and his family out of here pronto and leaving whatever monkey was controlling this circus to do as he pleased. With one brother deathly ill and his other two still in the games, not to mention he didn't even know where his father was, that plan wasn't going to work.

* * *

Raphael watched his orange clad little brother with thinly veiled annoyance. Mikey's jubilant self-praise was rubbing him the wrong way in all the right places.

He tuned out the boisterous arrogant voice and started focusing on the fight to come. He was more than determined to win this thing, however impromptu it was. He wasn't sure it would work, but damn it all if he was going to let an opportunity to impress Nay slip through his grasp. With Don and Leo out of the competition already he was feeling pretty good about this. Now if only shell-for-brains could keep his yapper shut.

* * *

"My lord, you have your father and the turtle right where you want them. Perhaps it is time to fulfill your end of the deal and give me the staff and rat." The large and hunched cloak figure stood across from where the man in the devil mask sat.

The lord never took his eyes from the swirling black window he summoned to watch. The girl was within his grasp to take once again.

"Be patient." He finally answered the cloaked figure. "Isn't that what you advised me? You'll get what you've requested in due time."


	10. Chapter 10

" _There is a path before each person that seems right, but ends in death."_ Proverbs 14:12 _NLT_

* * *

He hated pretending, this façade he created to fool everyone may have been useful but, it was absolutely sickening. He was not the 'caring son', he hadn't been since he realized how much of a fool his father was. All that power wielded and contained within one tool; it was captivating and all together alluring. His father was mad for using the staff as he has been, he couldn't understand the motive, and his father's professed reasons he thought unlikely to be true.

He wasn't sure who the bigger fool was. His father or the advisor whom believed was going to receive the tool as a gift for providing assistance. Ha! as if he would hand his father's staff over to such ignorant servant. He was so gullible.

* * *

Donatello was a mess of emotions. Worry gnawed his gut, fear made his heart pound and relief mixed with hope making a strange concoction. After the rabbit had given Leo his dose of medicine, he had taken up giving Don the evil eye, making Don's opinion of the samurai decrease exponentially. He didn't have to answer to this rabbit's disapproving stare.

They sat in strained silence as Nay checked Leo over every few minutes, switching back and forth from taking his pulse to checking his breathing. As she did she could practically feel the tension between Usagi and Don, she wasn't sure why he would have any problems with Donnie of all her turtles. Her first impression of Usagi in fact was a very good one. In her own words Usagi was like a cross between Leo and Don, level head, laid back personality, non-judgmental and an excellent travel companion if she did say so herself… and she did.

Naomi stood and stretched her legs and back, fully intending to get to the bottom of whatever was causing this tension, and turned a sour look toward Don. The scowl on his face seemed to increase ten-fold as his lips pulled back in an almost snarl. She knew why a moment later when Usagi gently grabbed her arm.

"If I may be so bold, Naomi-san, you need to take a seat and rest. Leonardo will be fine, but you won't be if you keep on like this." He began escorting her to a line of chairs across the room. "I saw where your wrists looked bruised, perhaps I may help?"

Naomi smiled before she thought to retort, Usagi was an excellent gentleman and a pleasant change from the men back in America who always seemed to treat her like she was invisible. She barely opened her mouth for a 'thank you' when she was tugged out of Usagi's hold and into Donnie's.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am more than capable of caring for her." The words were said through tight lips and clenched teeth, and she feared there would be a fight over whatever was going on between them. It was about ready to drive her crazy as well. These males had no reason to quarrel. She briefly entertained the thought that they were fighting over her, but that idea was ridiculous. Neither of them showed any interest before this…whatever this is.

The only answer she could come up with was Donnie, whom she told once was like family to her as were all of the Hamatos, felt like Usagi was a threat. April once told her that they would get that way sometimes with her, and that was why she wanted to get Nay out of the lair more often. She was worried that their protectiveness would smother Naomi.

Naomi could feel the emotions like electricity in the room. She didn't need to see Usagi to know how he felt. He disapproved of Donatello and her close together. Why? Did he not approve of interspecies romance? No that's not it, if that were true he would've been glaring at Leo when- Wait.

Naomi tugged at Donnie's hand and allowed him to treat her wounds on the opposite side of the room, though Usagi's eyes watched Don's every move. She never knew a bunny's gaze could look so predatory. Then it all clicked.

When Usagi took her to Leo she ran to him and practically leapt into his arms to give him a hug. To her that didn't mean a whole lot because she hugged a lot of people she was close to. But this wasn't the same kind of culture as the one she came from; they were much more formal here.

In fact, any friendship that she witnessed between the Damiyo and Splinter was all verbal, they didn't even shake hands. If that was anything to go by then…

If Usagi were to see such a display of affection between a male and female then he would most likely think that-Oh, well then. That explains it. Though it made Usagi just that more endearing to her and an obvious an annoyance now to Donatello.

Now that she knew the problem she began trying to diffuse the tension.

"You should relax." Don's eyes shot up to look at Nay. He was kneeling in front of her to get a better look at the bruises on her arm; it was the best position for him seeing as how she was 5'3 and he was 6'6. At least the last time he checked he was.

Naomi smiled softly though a glare was being leveled at her from behind thick rimmed glasses.

"I'm serious. You look like you wanna rip his face off and show it to him. It's a look that doesn't quite suite you Don. Besides, I think I know what his problem may be."

He huffed. "Then would you care to enlighten me?"

She sucked in a breath and started slowly. "He may, or may not, be under the impression that… me and Leo are kinda, a thing."

.


End file.
